


Family

by NovaNara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crowley has a boyfriend, Episode Fix-it, Kinda, M/M, Rating May Change, Rowena is the worst, Season 10 Episode 9, Sort Of, as ever, depends on Sam, future fluff, or more?, so no falling for her manipulation anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara
Summary: Rowena might want back in her son's life ... but Crowley doesn't need her manipulations anymore. After all, he already has a brilliant boyfriend and acquired family most people wouldn't be able to handle.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldPingHai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldPingHai/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Duh. A.N. The happiest of birthdays – and many happy returns – to my dear Old Ping Hai!!! She taught me to love Cram, aka Mooseley, and so, when Crowley snapped to Rowena (Chuck knows I hate her) that he had a family in s10ep9, my brain went “Of course he does! He has a boyfriend that comes with family whether you like it or not. XD” This is the result...well, the start of the result. Actual Cram to come, I promise, love!

Out of all the nuisances (and there have been many lately), his mum was one that Crowley, king of Hell, thought for sure he'd left behind. Hopefully the witch had got herself murdered a couple centuries ago. But life is never that easy, is it? Oh well. He tried to ignore her, but changed his mind. The woman's main talent – more than magic, more than anything – had always been manipulation. He was eight when she left, not dumb. No matter what she said. Better deal with her in person.

He would be cold, and masterful, and...he wasn't. He yelled, because after four hundred years of being pissed off at her? Of course he did. He berated her about old times, trying to see if she would even fake an apology...but of course she didn't even pretend to. No, still behaving as if she was in the right – claiming his success as due to her (the sheer gall!), even though her most helpful action was getting out of his hair. She wouldn't even respect the new name he'd taken – Crowley sounded so much better, really, especially for a demon. For a minute he was lost, and then she said the words that gave him peace.

Slimy as ever, she exclaimed, “But I’m here now! We have a second chance. We can be a real family again, Fergus.”

Well, enough was enough. “CROWLEY!” he yelled. “And I have a family!”

She tried to undermine him. As always. “Who? The demons? Any one of them would stab you in the back if they thought they could get away with it.”

He laughed in her face. For a long, long time. Her frown was perhaps her first honest expression. “Not the demons. What kind of dunce do you take me for? Subjects are subjects, and they better know their place.” A word to the wise...but was she wise?

...No. Then again, what else did he expect? Her frown smoothed up, she asked, voice dripping like honey – but one created from poisonous flowers – “Well then, tell me about this new family of yours. If you've found someone, I want to share your happiness. What is it? Some poor soul you made a deal with?”

“Oh no, not him. I'd never have our first kiss be over a deal. What can I say, I'm a romantic. And since I'm a biased source, after all, I'll just say he was Lucifer's intended vessel. And however many flaws you want to pin on him, Lucifer does have good taste.”

Rowena openly gaped. “You...you're dating...Lucifer?”

“Oh please. Aren't you listening? It seems you don't know a great many things, mother, for all the years you've been around. For your education: angels, fallen or not, are 97% dicks. And while Lucifer is surprisingly genial, so long as things go his way, I know better than to hook up with someone who hates humans, past ones included. As I said, I'm with his intended vessel...and also the one who managed to control _him,_ if for a short while. So you see – I'm not bragging when I say Sam is a catch.”

“If he's so powerful, he's a risk you can't allow. I'm looking out for you, my son. What happens when he decides you don't cut it anymore?”

“Thanks for the when.” Crowley glared. “With his track record? A partner that's technically already dead is the best bet he has. And even if it wasn't...Why would I worry about something that's not going to happen?”

“Because it might already have happened. Where's this consort of yours? Too good to meet his mother-in-law?”

“Of course he's not here, mother. This is Hell. Nobody likes hell – that's the whole point of it. Why would I keep Sam downstairs when he gives me the best excuse to leave as often as I wish? You, on the other hand, are in the perfect place. Well, when I say perfect... I might find you a different room later. Which one depends entirely on your attitude.”

“Threatening, Fergus? Really? When here I am, worried about you?” Her hands joined over her heart. So theatrical – how had he ever been taken in by her pretenses?

“Threatening? No. If I was in the mood to threaten, I'd promise you a meeting with my brother-in-law. He's never liked witches, and right now? He's a bit on the feral side. Which I could have something to do with, but it was necessary. And he's a good man overall. But with everyone's go-ahead, well. You'd be begging for your old room soon.”

“Are you listening to yourself? The family you're picking over me is feral. How can you trust them?”

“Because, unlike present company, they stick together. No matter the mess. You had to run because they'd unleash the hounds after you?” Crowley whistled. “Here, Bea, darling.” The hellhound rushed in loudly, only to cuddle at his feet. A snap of his fingers, and the beast was visible, slavering jaws and bone-crunching paws. “You should try having one of these after you, just to begin with. Actually,that might be an idea.”

“You wouldn't.” Still, his mum took a step back, eyes on Bea. Despite what she'd been bred for, the actual bitch of the two was a softie at heart. Not that Crowley would tell her.

“Wouldn't I?” He let the words hang between them, before continuing. “I'm the king of hell. This is what I do. Don't make a mistake, mother...only one of my family hooked up with an angel...one of the few that are not complete dicks, lucky him...and Feathers is not here.”

“An angel, too? However do you even manage the family meals?” The fake concern was back. He hated her so much.

“Priorities.” Crowley shrugged. “Speaking of which – you were brought here for a reason. And you spectacularly failed to prove you deserve any kind of mercy.”

Her eyebrows shot up. Incredulous? Really?

He snapped his fingers, again. “Gerald! Find her another cell. A private one. Nobody is to touch, speak or even look at her until further orders. Even thinking about her is better left for boring days.”

“Fergus! You...” She tried to throw herself at him, Crowley wasn't sure if for a desperate attack or some serious begging. Being ignored was the worst slight, to be avoided at all cost. Oh, he knew her. She couldn't touch him, of course. Barely move, with Gerald holding her none too gently.

He cut her protests short. “Run along, Beatrice.” _That_ shut her up. Finally, she was gone from his presence.

It was so lovely to be king sometimes. Still, dealing with his mother had drained him more than he expected. Crowley let himself half-fall on his throne and took out his cellphone. He knew what he needed.

“Crowley?”

Aah, yes, that. Even just Sam's voice was enough to melt away the frustrations he'd accumulated.

“Are you okay?”

He could hear the slight frown over the phone. That wouldn't do. “What makes you think I'm not?”  
  
“You weren't answering.”  
  
“Sorry Moose, I was a bit distracted. By your loveliness, mostly.”  
  
“And?”  
  
Damn. He loved Sam's cleverness, but sometimes he wished his boyfriend wasn't so perceptive. “Parents.” He spit the word out. “Seriously, why are they always so...from disappointing downwards?”  
  
Sam laughed. “To be fair, your data sample is a bit skewed.”

“Maybe.” Crowley smiled. “I've almost never had to bother with my own, so...any suggestion on how to deal with the bitter aftertaste?”

“Sure. And I could tell you, or...you could come up for a visit. I'm rather keen to help in person.”

Well, who could resist an invitation like that? “You better open the door, Moose.”

  
  



End file.
